The 100: This could be the start of something
by bash4102
Summary: Clarke found out she had been cheated on so she seeks comfort with high school buddies Jasper and Monty on a night out. When Clarke bumps into a pregnant Octavia and angry brother Bellamy. Will they meet again. Modern AU! Read to find out more!
1. The bump

Clarke sat on her bed, tears flowing from her eyes as she ate her soft vanilla ice cream. Her mind dawned on the fact that her best friend Raven Reyes had been sleeping with her boyfriend Finn Collins for months and months. She had no one to turn too; Raven had been Clarke's one true real friend. Or so she had thought, but she now sat crying over the two people she loved the most love each other but not her. She didn't know how she would cope with life, she had no one, her mother and father had sadly died in a car crash a couple of years ago.

Over the next few days she tried to get on with her life, her job but with Finn gone she felt like she had nothing, in fact she had nothing. One day she decided to go out to the local bar 'Ark Jaha'. She didn't know what she would find there, to her surprise a few of her high school friends were there, Jasper and Monty. She spoke to them for a while or rather listened as they told her countless stories of their holidays in their gap years some of the stories couldn't help but bring a smile to her face. For a few moments she had forgotten all about Finn and Raven, but just for a few moments, her mind was wandering and she couldn't help it. She had never cried in front of the guys before but she couldn't help it. Tears ran from her eyes as Jasper and Monty tried to comfort her, asking her what was wrong. She inhaled quickly and told them the story with an occasional sob coming from her mouth. Jasper and Monty didn't have sisters so they had no idea how to react, instead of trying to think of a good plan they just hugged her and walked her home. She walked with her shoulders slouched and her head down, as she occasionally bumped into people as she was walking down, she muttered apologies to each unfortunate bump. Jasper and Monty hadn't really been watching Clarke they had just been murmuring between themselves about her. However Monty looked up to see Clarke arguing with a tall, dark haired man who was standing in front of a heavily pregnant girl. Monty and Japer cautiously approached the commotion with a worried look only to hear Clarke fighting her side. "I'm very sorry I bumped into your girlfriend and I'm sorry I wasn't looking but I'm going through a tough time at the moment."

With that the dark haired man let out a chuckle "She is my sister and you think that you're going through a tough time she has a human growing inside of her so she doesn't need idiots like you getting in the way."

The dark haired girl looked embarrassed as she said "Bell come on leave it, look she didn't mean it." she tugged at her brothers arm as she pleaded for them to leave.

Clarke looked into the girls eyes and said "I am truly sorry; it's Clarke by the way." The girl smiled and said "Octavia, and this here is my ignorant brother Bellamy."

"It's nice to meet you, you both," she said nodding to Bellamy when he let out the snidest comment that had been said yet, "It's alright, princess." With that Clarke stormed off leaving a very amused Bellamy. "You had to do that didn't you Bell, sometimes you take it too far." Octavia was the next to storm off, leaving Jasper and Monty staring open mouthed at Bellamy. He just nodded and the two scarpered after Clarke.

A few weeks had passed and Clarke was starting to return to her usual self. She had even gone back to work which was especially hard because everyone knew what had happened, but Clarke decided it was best to go back. It was a late Monday night when Clarke's boss called to her "Room 3 pregnant teenager, this one is yours." Clarke sighed and left heading for Room 3 when she heard a familiar voice. She must have been mistaken, so she entered the room anyway. There on the bed lay the one pregnant teenager she wished it hadn't been, there lay Octavia. Clarke didn't have any time to speak before Bellamy shouted "You have got to be kidding me."

Clarke was done with being sorry she just turned on her heels so she was facing him and said "So sorry but you're stuck with me!"

With her remark he just took a step back and said "Brave Princess." He sat down not wanting to continue the conversation anymore. With that Clarke spun on her heels once again so she was facing Octavia and said "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise I wasn't expecting you."

Octavia giggled and said "I wasn't expecting you to be my midwife either!"

The two girls giggled in unison as Clarke said "I don't think he was expecting it either," Octavia couldn't contain her laughter at Clarkes joke.

The two sat for a while talking about all the medical stuff and when Clarke had told Octavia all she needed to know, she told "I am here to make your labour as comfortable as possible, so I am, is there anything you need, like some vanilla ice cream!" Octavia looked up, nodded and smiled.

As Clarke walked out of the room she noticed that Bellamy was fast asleep and she chuckled to herself as she left to get the ice cream. When she returned she saw Octavia looking hopeful as she said "I haven't had ice cream in ages Bell says it's bad for the baby."

Clarke smiled and said "I'm the midwife and if I say its ok then its ok." The two girls sat for hours chatting about all sorts of stuff and Clarke even managed to tell Octavia the story of Finnan ad Raven without a single tear. That's when Clarke realised Octavia was a person she just met and she could tell her anything, maybe Octavia was Clarke's real best friend!

Bellamy woke with a start to see a girl with gleaming blonde hair sitting on the edge of his sisters bed as they ate ice cream and laughed, for once he saw Clarke not a threat to Octavia but a friend and that's all Octavia needed a friend.

Octavia noticed that Bellamy was awake and she gave him a small wave, Bellamy strolled over and said "So I guess ice cream can't hurt,"

Clarke looked up and said "Not unless you get the tub at throw it at someone, then it can hurt." Octavia let out a snort.

Clarke smirked, then she saw Bellamy's horrific bed head, his dark curls falling across his forehead, Clarke didn't even realise but she was checking Bellamy out. She shook her head and said "Are you expecting anyone else at the birth."

Bellamy didn't even let Octavia answer "No."

Clarke walked closer to the bed and said "Octavia are you expecting anyone else at the birth," Octavia looked reluctant and nodded "The father."

Bellamy was taken a back at his sister's new found confidence as he watched Clarke nod and walk slowly out of the room watching her every step.


	2. The birth

Bellamy could see in Octavia's eyes really loved this guy but Bellamy couldn't stand the sight of him, Lincoln, the man who got Octavia pregnant in the first place, the man who got a 17 year old girl pregnant.

Octavia whispered "Bell I know you don't like him, but he is good for me, he can provide for me and my baby." Bellamy simply nodded as a reluctant Clarke walked through the door smiled quickly, placed Octavia's meal on her lap and exited without saying a word.

Clarke knew how awkward the situation was between them, so she decided to respect their privacy, but she couldn't help thinking what was going through both of the Blake's heads right now. Her curiosity took over the best of her and she walked straight back through the door, just in time to see Octavia drop the glass of water she was holding and scream…

Bellamy looked over a Clarke who was rushing around doing a bunch of medical things Bellamy didn't understand but, without a second thought he ran to his sister's side and cupped her hand in his. Clarke didn't want to ruin their moment but Octavia and her baby were in danger so she spoke loud and clear so both of them could hear her "We are going to have to deliver this baby now." Bellamy's face dropped but he did everything Clarke asked him to do, he knew it wasn't the right time but he saw how her tongue slipped from her mouth in an attempt to concentrate and how she only walked on the balls of her feet as she hurried around trying to save his sister.

Clarke had no time to waste, once she had everything in place she called out to Octavia in a calm but loud voice "Push Octavia, push," Octavia screamed and screamed and Bellamy knew he could do absolutely nothing. Clarke could see the baby's head when the door burst open and none other than Lincoln himself walked in.

Clarke could see Bellamy tense up but he saw his sisters hopeful eyes and decided to let the guy live. When Clarke finally delivered the baby, everyone was so happy it was over. Bellamy and Clarke stepped back as they watched Lincoln hold his new born daughter.

For the first time Bellamy actually accepted the guy, with this thought he smiled over to Octavia who was sitting up when she cleared her throat and said one simple thing "Adaline."

Everyone cheered and Clarke knew her work was done for the day so she wished Octavia, Lincoln and Adaline a good day as she was about to leave she felt a hand grip around her wrist. She turned to face Bellamy their faces barely a foot apart, "You did good, princess."

His comment wasn't snide or mean, Clarke guessed it was just Bellamy, but something about that intrigued her something she wasn't sure she would ever understand. So Clarke's simple reply was "Well what are princesses for, standing around looking pretty."

He chuckled at her slight humour and said "I do mean it, thank you for saving her, she's all I have left."

Clarke smiled "Not any more, you have Adaline and well even if you don't like the guy, you have Lincoln." A smirk appeared on his face, a smirk like Clarke had never seen before, she smiled back and turned on her heels once again and walked out of the maternity ward, freeing her hair from the tight elastic and letting her golden hair flow freely down her back. As Bellamy watched her leave he knew that was a sight he could never forget.

As Clarke walked home she had a lot of time to think, she thought about what is was like to be Octavia and have someone that really loves you. All she had ever had was Finn and he didn't really ever love her.

When she got back to her flat she took off her midwife uniform and headed to get a shower, that's all she needed after a long day. After her shower she put on and extra-large t-shirt and some jogging bottoms. She was absolutely shattered, so she headed straight to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out, she would be sleeping all night.

Bellamy sat in a chair on the other side of the room smiling at his sister and her baby having fun together. A nurse called Bellamy out to fill out some paperwork because he was Octavia's legal guardian, when he saw something that caught his eye. A picture of Clarke and all the other midwives, Not in their uniforms, no on a night out, Clarke looked so free and happy, not like she looked on the night out with Jasper and Monty.

He smiled to himself, when a midwife caught his smile out of the side of her eye, he walked over to him and said "Who are you smiling at?"

Bellamy was shocked and he began to stutter "E-er-erm, nobody."

"Harper by the way," Bellamy nodded and as Harper began to walk away she said something almost unrecognisable to anyone but Bellamy "I know you're looking at Clarke!"

Bellamy headed back into Room 3 where his sister was waiting patiently, "Bell, when are we going home?"

"I don't know, O, we will just have to wait and see."

Clarke woke up with a start, her alarm hadn't gone off and her shift started in 20 minutes. She chucked her uniform back on and tied her hair into a high ponytail, put on her shoes, grabbed her bag and left.

She got to the maternity ward with a minute to spare, she rushed up to the front desk where Harper smiled took her bags and her coat and said "I'll put your stuff away you have a patient to see!" Clarke gave her a give thank you and a smile, and then headed off to Room 3.

As she walked in she noticed both Bellamy and Octavia were asleep, but Bellamy didn't have a shirt on, Clarke saw his chest lift and drop as he breathed. Clarke walked quietly up to Octavia and woke her and said "You're going home today." She smiled and called out to Bellamy.

"Bell we're going home!" He smiled and Clarke turned to go out but before she did she said "Oh and Bellamy I recommend you put a shirt on!"

Bellamy chuckled and said "What worried you won't be able to control yourself!"

Clarke nodded and said "No, not worried at all, it's the other midwives you have to watch out for." Before she left she gave a gob-smacked Octavia a wave.

"What was that?" Octavia smiled!


	3. The familiar voice

Weeks passed and Bellamy was getting use to the fact that Lincoln would be around for the long haul. This pleased him because that was what Octavia needed. However Bellamy wasn't quite sure he could deal with the baby's constant screaming and its continuous need for help.

Bellamy had just about had enough when a knock came from the door, he waited for someone to get it but it seemed that everyone's energy had been used on the baby. So Bellamy dragged himself from his really comfortable chair and made it to the door in time for the next, louder knock. Bellamy opened the door to a surprised looking Clarke, "Oh, I thought Octavia would answer the door."

Bellamy noticed how her cheeks blushed but he didn't say anything about them he just said "Well it is my house."

"Of course, sorry, I'm just here to do a routine check-up!"

"Got it, there are through there to you left."

"Thanks Bellamy."

Clarke entered the room Bellamy had directed her to and as he had said the family were sitting happily on the bed.

"Clarke it's great to see you, I missed you so much!" Octavia practically screamed as she ran over to Clarke. Clarke dropped her bag and opened her arms to her new found friend!

"I had to come and see you and your beautiful little girly!" Clarke giggled as she ran over to the cot the beautiful baby girl was lying in, "She is so gorgeous!"

"I know she takes after me!" Lincoln chirped in laughing, as Octavia gave him a sarcastic look.

Clarke was too busy with Adaline to even notice that Bellamy was standing in the corner "You're a natural, princess!"

"Huh, no way, I wondered why I became a midwife, thanks for clearing that up for me Bellamy!" Clarke said as a smile coated her face.

"Always a pleasure, princess." Clarke's smirk vanished, and Bellamy walked away laughing. Lincoln was amused to and walked out after Bellamy.

"Hey, O, I was wondering if you if you would mind if Lincoln and Bellamy had the baby for a night and you could come to mine for a super girly sleepover!"

Octavia's face lit up and she danced around "I love Adaline, I really do, but one night of peace is all I need!"

"Then it's a date!" Clarke said as the two men returned laughing at another hilarious joke that Bellamy probably cracked. "Right then I've got to go. See you soon O and Lincoln." Clarke smiled.

"Ok text me the details!" Octavia smiled.

"What no goodbye for me then, princess?" The eldest Blake teased.

"I'll text you O, and oh how could I forget, goodbye Bellamy!" Clarke said sarcastically.

Bellamy smiled and Clarke walked herself to the door, when a familiar voice said "Wouldn't want the princess straining herself opening the door, would we?"

"Well thank you Mr Blake but I am perfectly capable!" Clarke replied.

Bellamy's toned from being all relaxed to utterly serious "Wait you're not walking home this late at night."

"And why not?" Clarke became puzzled.

"It's dark and it's dangerous around here!"

"Ahh, so you do care!"

"Wait here I'll get my keys and drive you home."

"Well, for one you don't know where I live and for seconds I'm a grown woman and I don't need your help!"

"I know you are a grown woman, but that doesn't mean you have to do everything yourself and anyway to can navigate for me!"

Clarke looked up into Bellamy's dark brown eyes smiled and said "Ever the gentlemen, but I only live a couple of blocks away so I don't need to be driven!"

"Fine then I'll walk you home!"

Clarke couldn't be bothered arguing any more so she decided to just except the offer "Fine you can walk me home!"

Bellamy smiled and started walking down the road "Come on princess!" Clarke rushed to his side and smiled up at him.

They had been walking for a few minutes when Clarke heard a very familiar voice, she heard Finn…


	4. The realisation

He was with Raven; they were laughing and holding hands. Luckily they hadn't seen her and Bellamy yet. Clarke felt silent tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

Bellamy could hear some people coming towards them so he looked down to Clarke to see if she was ok. That's when he noticed she was crying he didn't know why but his heart just fell, he hated to see her like this. "Clarke what's wrong?" Bellamy asked with a hint of worry in his voice!

"Those people coming towards us, when one is my ex-boyfriend and one is my ex-best friend!" Bellamy instantly knew what she meant, but he didn't know what to do.

"Relax and follow my lead!" He laced his finger between hers and pulled her into a deep long kiss. Clarke knew it was only one kiss which made her feel something stirring deep inside, that one kiss that made her want more.

"Clarke!" Ravens voice boomed.

Clarke reluctantly pulled back from her kiss and turned to face her former friend "Oh hi, I didn't see you there!"

"So who is this then?" Finn asked with confusion written across his face.

"I am her boyfriend Bellamy!" Bellamy flashed his cute but annoying smirk.

"You have a boyfriend!" Finn said agitatedly.

"Yes, and you have a girlfriend what is the problem?" Clarke said frustration filling her.

"It's just I wasn't expecting you to move on so quickly!" Finn gasped!

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but me and Bell best be off now!" Clarke gabbed Bellamy's hand and stormed away.

"You know you're cute when you're angry!" Bellamy said as the two walked down the street, with their fingered still laced together.

"Thank you Bell- amy!" Clarke replied shocked that she had just called Bellamy, Bell.

"It's alright and I don't mind being called Bell you know!" Bellamy smiled!

"Oh ok, well this is me and erm let me return the favour." Clarke said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Bellamy look confused.

"Well for one you walked me home and secondly you stopped me from embarrassing myself in front of Finn and Raven. So the least I can do is ask you to stay over the night, so you don't get mugged or beaten up or something like that." Clarke said not even looking at Bellamy's face.

"I'm flattened princess, really bu- -"

Clarke had cut him off before he could finish his sentence "No, I think you would be best staying here never know what trouble you could get yourself into!"

Bellamy gave a slight nod "Fine!"

Clarke and Bellamy walked up to Clarke's apartment laughing about silly little jokes that Bellamy thought were utter genius!

He apartment wasn't huge but it wasn't tiny either, "I'm just going to get changed, make yourself comfortable."

Clarke left the room as Bellamy silently nodded. He sat down on her surprisingly soft couch as he began to scan her apartment, he saw pictures of her and her parents and a couple of smashed photos of her and Raven or of her and Finn.

Clarke wasn't long before she returned; she wore her extra-large t-shirt and her jogging bottoms. Bellamy smiled and said "Oh Clarke, that look is such a get up." Clarke smiled sarcastically and plonked herself on the couch next to Bellamy.

"2 years we had been going out, for 1 year he was sleeping with Raven, I know that's what you wanted to know."

Clarke turned to wipe away her tears, but Bellamy turned to face her. "I am sorry Clarke I really am, he is an utter idiot and he didn't deserve you!" Clarke lifted her head so she was gazing into Bellamy's dark brown eyes. She knew if she stared at him any longer her hunger for his lips would take over, so instead she placed her head on his shoulder, and within a few minutes she was asleep.

Bellamy didn't want to wake her so instead he hooked his arm underneath her legs and carried her to her bedroom. He put her down on the bed and pulled the sheets over her, he then placed a kiss upon her forehead, and although it killed him, he walked out of the room and into the spare one. Bellamy leaned back placing his head on the pillow, wondering how long it would take until she stopped being the last person he thought about before he fell asleep.

When Clarke woke up she couldn't remember how she got to bed in fact everything from the previous night was a bit hazy, as she rose from her bed she could smell something, something nice, bacon. She wandered into her living room/ kitchen and saw a half-naked Bellamy cooking breakfast.

"Smells great but where's your shirt?" Clarke startled Bellamy with her sudden outburst!

"Oh hi, I didn't see you there, well my shirt is in your spare room, do mind me without it on or do you want to go get it for me?"

Clarke giggled and shook her head "No I don't mind, now time for breakfast!"

Clarke and Bellamy sat eating breakfast and laughing about the stupid photos Clarke smashed. Then the thought hit both of them, Clarke was laughing, not crying about times with Raven and Finn. Clarke had moved on. Even if he didn't realise who it was she had moved on for.


	5. The cafe

Bellamy finishes his breakfast as he noticed that Clarke had already finished hers and was gazing at the wall, an empty wall. "What you thinking about princess?"

Clarke emerged from her trance and looked up at Bellamy who was now clearing the dishes off the table "Nothing much." Bellamy nodded as he headed for the spare room. Clarke didn't want to admit it but she was actually thinking what it would be like to have Bellamy at her table every morning with his, messy bed head and continuous shirtlessness. He reappeared again shortly wearing his t-shirt this time. Clarke hated to confess it but she kind of preferred it when his shirt was off.

"Sorry for rushing off so soon but I have a niece to see to!" Bellamy stated.

"Are you walking?" Bellamy looked up and nodded, "Good because I left my bag at your house, so I need to go there to get it."

Bellamy looked hopeful as he said "You ready to go princess."

She looked back up to him and said "Of course, a princess is always ready!" Bellamy always loved Clarke's comebacks so he started to laugh as they left the building.

As they were walking back to Bellamy's house Clarke saw two familiar faces, Jasper and Monty. "Clarke, hey, wait what are you doing with him, where are you going?" Jasper said worryingly.

"It's fine now we are cool, and I'm going to his house I left my bag there," Monty's jaw dropped "When I was visiting Octavia!" Clarke finished.

The two men looked reassured, "Well then goodbye, Clarke." Jasper sighed. The two men kept walking Monty giving a small wave as he left.

"What, not even your friends give me a goodbye!" Bellamy teased! Clarke pushed his shoulder slightly and he returned the gesture. Clarke couldn't notice how his eyes gleamed in the sun, but before she could think anymore they were already back to Bellamy's house. Bellamy slid the key into the hole and tried to open the door as quietly as possible as though not to wake Octavia or anyone else.

However Octavia was already standing behind the door with and unimpressed expression on her face. "Where were you last night Bell?"

"Octavia it was late and Clarke didn't want me walking home alone in the dark so she offered me her spare room!" Both Octavia and Clarke were surprised that Bellamy had used Octavia's full name but she didn't bring it up.

"Wait, ok you stayed in her guest room, nothing happened?" Octavia pleaded.

"God no," the two said in unison, they both hated lying to Octavia but knowing that they kissed would be a much worse fate, her best and her brother.

Octavia nodded and said "Clarke you left your bag you know!"

Clarke smiled took the bag and replied "That's why I came back!"

Clarke grabbed her bag, and left the Blake house. As she walked all the way home again and even she had to admit it, the walk to her house was much better with Bellamy.

Octavia walked around the house with Adaline in her arms as Lincoln cleaned up all of their messes still trying to impress Bellamy. Although there was noise, like the baby crying and the cars outside, but Bellamy knew one thing the house was lonely without his blonde princess.

Bellamy had to get to her, he shouted a goodbye to Octavia and Lincoln and started to run to Clarke's house, he had to see her.

Clarke had finally realised why she had moved on from Finn after her kiss with Bellamy, because Bellamy was the person she had moved on for. She turned on her heels and headed back to Blake's house.

Bellamy could see someone coming, it was his princess, he ran a bit faster until their bodies were pressed close and Clarke was once again looking up into his dark brown eyes "Back already, princess!"

Clarke smiled "I'm sorry, Mr Blake you were right, I can't control myself!" Bellamy was as shocked as Clarke a she pressed her lips on his. They stood for a while laced into each other Clarke's hands grasping the hair on the back of Bellamy's head, whilst Bellamy wrapped his wandering hands around Clarke's waist! The kiss was long and passionate, with both Bellamy and Clarke using all the energy they had in them. Their lips were still tangled together as it began to rain. The rain fell across their faces as they began to pull away. Bellamy looked down into Clarke's sea blue eyes and said "That was amazing!" Clarke began to giggle as Bellamy walked her to a nearby café to shelter from the rain.

Clarke hadn't realised where Bellamy had been taking her. She looked over to the counter, this was the place she found out that Finn had been cheating on her with her best friend, right over there by the counter.

Bellamy saw the hurt in her eyes and said "Everything alright, princess?"

He saw Clarke turn towards him with a cheeky grin "I have bad memories here," Bellamy hung his head all too quick to let Clarke finish "But will you make new ones with me!"

Bellamy's head was still hung when he heard her smooth voice and he felt her soft hand lift his chin. She gazed into his eyes for a split second a pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't as long as the last one, but it had the same amount of energy thrown into it.

When Bellamy pulled back he said "I would love to make memories with you, Clarke!"


	6. The accident

Bellamy and Clarke didn't know what they had signed up for, they were continuously trying to hide their flirtatious looks across the room from Octavia, but it was harder than it looked. The only time they could be together was when they were with Octavia otherwise people would start to ask questions.

"Hey O, how about that girls night?" Clarke asked as her and Octavia cleaned up the living room of Bellamy's house.

"Oh, yeah definitely, I need to get out of the house, soon!"

"Good, how about tonight?"

Octavia squealed in delight, running off to ask Lincoln to watch the baby, when Clarke felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist "Look after my sister ok."

"Of course I will look after Octavia with no regards for myself!" Clarke started.

Bellamy thought she was actually angry, but when he saw her glimmering smile he knew it was just her sarcasm "Don't get to sarcy with me princess!"

"Oh you two, will you please stop arguing!" Octavia pleaded as Bellamy and Clarke raised their hands in surrender.

(4 hours later-)

"Hey come on O, it's almost 7:30!"

"Got it Clarke, just saying goodbye!"

"God O, we are going to Ark Jaha not space." Even Bellamy couldn't contain his laughter any more.

"Very funny, I'm ready let's get going!" She said as she kissed Lincoln and Bellamy on their cheeks and then walking out of the door.

Clarke and Octavia walked down the street laughing at how Octavia had managed to put her shirt on backwards "Come on Clarke no one will notice, will they?" Clarke shook her head still continuing to laugh.

When they arrived at the bar, it was packed, utterly packed. There was a small table in the corner of the bar, so the girls decided to sit there "Right, first rounds on me," Octavia said gleefully as she skipped to the bar.

Clarke watched Octavia trying to order drinks, but no one was taking notice of her, so Clarke decided to help. Clarke grabbed hers and Octavia's bags and made her way to the bar. As she approached the bar a hand grabbed her by the arm causing her to swing round to face the person who had grabbed her. Finn, it had to be Finn. "So where is your boyfriend then Clarke, oh he isn't here to protect you!" Finn said the smell of alcohol filled her nose.

"What do you want, Finn?" Clarke questioned

"You see I feel really bad about what I did to you, I love you Clarke, and I never stopped!" Finn answered.

"Finn, you are drunk, because you never loved me, and I will never love you again!" Clarke shouted trying to free herself from Finn's tight grip "Let go of me, Finn!"

"Hey you what do you think you are doing, let her go?" Octavia stormed up behind Clarke shouting!

"Octavia, meet Finn!" Clarke said tears welling up in her eyes from the pain!

"This is Finn!" Octavia's face turned from pink to red as she pushed Finn back saying "I told you to let her go!" Octavia didn't even wait for a reply she clenched her hand into a fist and punched Finn straight on the nose. "Clarke lets go, now!"

"So much for girl's night!" Clarke said as her and Octavia walked along arm in arm.

"Where girls go drama always follows!" Octavia laughed at her clever humour, she turned to see how Clark had reacted to her humour but as she turned she stumbled. Clarke no longer had her arm linked with Octavia's. No Clarke was sitting on the floor with a very angry girl standing over her shouting something.

Octavia pulled Clarke up and looked at the girl "You must be Raven; I have heard so much crap about you!"

"Clarke you should try keeping your puppets in line!" Both Clarke and Octavia were surprised at her comment.

Both girls simultaneously decided to just turn and walk away but before Clarke could walk a step Raven had pushed her, pushed her harder than Raven meant to.

Clarke lay frozen on the floor of the road, Octavia started to scream as Clarke began to bleed, Clarke had been hit by a car. Raven began to cry and rang an ambulance.

Octavia was motionless; she didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she thought was best. She called Bellamy.

Bellamy answered "Hey O, how's girl's night going?" When Octavia didn't answer Bellamy began to worry "Octavia what's wrong?"

"It's-it's Clarke she has errrr, been hit by a car!" Octavia put the phone down before Bellamy could ask any more questions, but there was only one thing running through his head "I'm coming princess and it will all be ok!"


	7. The relatives room

Bellamy jumped into his car, not even bothering to put his seatbelt on, and drove as fast as he legally could to Ark Jaha.

When he arrived he saw a river of blood and flowing blonde hair sprayed over the floor, he then saw his sister hovering over her body he whispered "Clarke!"

He ran up to his sister placing his hand on her back, Octavia looked up to her brother, placing her head on his shoulder and she began to cry, Bellamy cried along with her. The Blake's weren't crying for long before and paramedics and police officers showed up. The police pulled Bellamy and Octavia from Clarke's limp body.

Octavia began to scream for Clarke but the police officer was stronger. Bellamy just cried silently watching the paramedics work on Clarke.

"Excuse me Miss please stop struggling, there's no use!" The police officer said to Octavia, she began to relax as her legs began to buckle falling into her brothers arms.

"Clarke!" Octavia cried.

"Octavia, it will be ok, come one they need to talk to us." Bellamy tried to hide his own pain but his couldn't stop himself as he stifled a few sobs.

Raven walked up to the police officers "You don't need to worry about them, it was me, and it was an accident, I didn't mean to."

The police officers exchanged glances and stopped restraining the Blake's and walked up to Raven and said "Miss you are under arrest for suspected man slaughter." They walked Raven to the police car and pushed her inside.

Bellamy turned to see that Clarke was no longer in the road, she was being loaded onto the ambulance, he helped his sister stand up straight and then he ran, he ran as fast as he could to Clarke. The paramedic shutting the doors turned to Bellamy and said something Bellamy didn't hear.

"Excuse me sir do you want to go with them?" Bellamy looked at the women and nodded as Octavia approached.

The woman opened the doors again and let Bellamy and Octavia climb inside, the sight of Clarke's bruised body was too much for both of them to bear, so they just held each other, scared they would crumble if Clarke died before their eyes.

When they arrived at the hospital, they rushed Clarke out of the ambulance and to A&E then into Resus unit.

Bellamy and Octavia followed her trolley as closely as possible but as they reached resus they were stopped by a very kind a woman who spoke to them kindly "My name is Katie Monroe, would you like to follow me to the relatives room." They both nodded but said nothing "Everyone just calls me Monroe, if you were wondering, which you probably weren't." Monroe muttered to herself.

When they reached the relatives room they saw that Monty and Jasper were already sitting there "What are you doing here?" Bellamy asked angrily.

"We are her friends to!" Jasper shouted.

"He is right; we are all here for one person, Clarke!" Octavia cried as she plummeted down onto the couch beside her "If I had just kept my mouth shut, Raven wouldn't have pushed Clarke and no of us would be here."

Monty came to sit next to Octavia "We knew Raven and she could be impulsive without anyone saying anything at all, it isn't your fault."

Octavia nodded as she lifted her head to see her brother walking worriedly back and forth across the room "Bell, get a coffee or sit down or something like that." Octavia pleaded.

"No, I can't, I don't know what to do!" Bellamy slid his back down the wall till he was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. He began to cry again but only silently so no one could hear.

Octavia knew that Lincoln would be pretty worried so she said "I'm just going to call Lincoln and tell him everything, that's um… happened." The three men nodded in agreement.

Monty waited until Octavia had left the room until he spoke "We know why you are taking this so bad."

Bellamy looked up to Monty in astonishment "Wait, what do you mean?"

"As we said before, Clarke is our friend and she does tell us things you know, we know about, about you and her." Jasper said honestly.

"Oh, I didn't know, we didn't know how to tell Octavia so we didn't!" Bellamy said bluntly, he hated the fact that people were talking about her, but that see wasn't there to hear it.

Monroe returned entering the room quietly just to be faced with expectant glares "Clarke is stable, would one of you like to go see her."

Monty and Jasper shared a glance "Bellamy you need to go."

"Are you sure, thank you, thank you both." Bellamy didn't wait moment he shot off like a rocket, as he walked to Clarke's room he saw Octavia standing on the phone sobbing again, but he knew Monty and Jasper would support her when she returned to the relative's room, but he also knew no one was supporting Clarke. So he stopped looking at his sister and continued on his way to Clarke.

He walked into the room Clarke laid still, a long tube forming from her mouth, a whole group of wires materialising from her arms and a steady heartbeat from the monitor to her left.

"Hey, Monroe, I thought you said she was stable!"

"She is, she's stable in that coma." Monroe said gesturing towards Clarke.

Bellamy nodded as he acknowledges the fact Clarke was in a coma…


	8. His words

Bellamy approached Clarke slowly and quietly, in hope that he had just hallucinated the last few moments and that she was really just sleeping. He knew that it was too good to be true, so instead he grabbed the chair from the side of the room and pulled it up beside Clarke's bed. He looked at her body, it was no longer drenched in her blood but it was pale paler than usual and he didn't like it, all he wanted was to wake up from that stupid nightmare and to be lying with Clarke, chatting, laughing, kissing or whatever suited the mood.

He sat down in the chair and took her hand in his and began to cry, these tears weren't silent, and he could trust Clarke and he didn't have to be strong around her, that's what he loved. He could barely string two words together but he managed it "Not today!"

Bellamy sat in silence for a while just holding Clarke's hand and occasionally looking up to see if she was awake, but always knowing what the outcome would be.

A few hours later Octavia came into the room and placed her hand on Bellamy's back "Bell, come on, Jasper and Monty want to see her," Octavia looked down to her brother a man who never showed weakness, crying for a friend,

Bellamy took one more glance at Clarke and slowly walked out the room, not saying a word to anyone. Once Bellamy had walked out of Clarke's room Jasper and Monty wandered in to see their friend's lifeless body lying on the bed, they both placed their hands over their mouths and began to cry.

They had never seen Clarke like this before, never seen her without her radiant glow or her beautiful smile she flashed when someone came to see her, and it scared them, scared them like hell.

Bellamy and Octavia walked back to the relative's room as they both refused to go home. They walked in plonking themselves on the couch, with tears still trickling down Bellamy's cheeks and Octavia's eyes which were now puffy and red.

"Bell, what's going on, I've never seen you like this before?"

"That's because you have never seen me in love before O!"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me right, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner!"

"Tell me what Bell?" Octavia was practically shouting now.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I LOVE CLARKE!"

Bellamy stood up at this remark, but his sisters face said it all "You, you, you love Clarke!" Bellamy nodded "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would be mad O!" Bellamy looked up to see how his sister had taken his comment, but instead of seeing anger or confusion he saw delight.

"Bell, I knew it from the first you guys met, you were made for each other, I would never be mad at your happiness."

With this Bellamy smiled the first smile that had crossed his face since he heard about Clarke's accident.

Weeks passed and Bellamy was at the hospital everyday only ever going home to shower or sleep because he couldn't bear being without her sarcastic comebacks and her slight laughter any more. He would sit and talk to her about nonsense that he knew she would pretend to care about just to make him laugh, but she couldn't she was lying on that bed like she was under a sleeping curse, in which she could not be awoken.

Octavia cried almost every day, morning for her sleeping friend, sometimes she couldn't even stand up straight, she felt guilty because she was the one who punched Finn and she was the one who had annoyed Raven, and she knew it should have been her. However she also knew that if It had of been her that had been hit Clarke would of wanted to trade places right then and there. Adaline needed Octavia and Clarke knew that, that is the reason Octavia didn't go into total shut down she needed to stay functional for her little beauty Adaline.

Bellamy wasn't ever one to give up but it had been 3 months since Clarke's accident and nothing had changed, he was beginning to lose hope, he was worried he would never see his princess again. So he sat down next to her bed and grasped her hand in his. He began to cry tears dripping onto Clarke's unnaturally pale skin as he planted a kiss on it "I love you princess!"

Bellamy stood up to leave knowing he was saying goodbye but as he went to open the door he heard a voice "I love you too Bell!"


	9. Home

Everyone sat in Clarke's hospital room, rejoicing at their consciousness. Jasper and Monty telling stories, Octavia and Lincoln cradling Adaline and showing her how her Aunt Clarke was all better now, and then there was Bellamy who just sat holding Clarke's hand, watching as her face lit up at the all the jokes the group seemed to accumulate, and he smiled, he had never seen her any happier. However his mind still dawned on the fact that he was about to walk away, that he was about to give up, that's when he realised as he looked at his smiling princess, there is no walking away from a girl like Clarke Griffin.

The days passed and Clarke began to regain her strength, everyday being able to do a tiny bit more than she did the day before. Bellamy didn't even leave her side to sleep; he always just placed his head next to her hand and slept right by her side.

Soon the time came when Clarke could finally leave the hospital, Monroe came into the room with Clarke's medication "Ah, I'm going to miss this place." Clarke mocked. Monroe laughed before leaving the room and getting on with her job.

"Ready, to go princess." Clarke nodded and her and Bellamy walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

"So I'm guessing you told Octavia about us then!" Clarke questioned.

"Yeah she was thrilled."

Clarke's head shot up in surprise her eye looking hopeful "Really!"

"Yeah, really princess." Bellamy smiled as she leant down and planted a kiss upon Clarke's soft lips, at first Clarke was shocked, she had spent so long without it she had forgotten what it felt like, but not after too long Clarke had fit straight back in.

She and Bellamy had a perfect rhythm, whilst her hands grasped his hair and Bellamy wrapped his arms tighter round her waist, but Clarke couldn't help it she yelped out in pain "Sorry Bell, still a little bit sore, from the accident."

Bellamy nodded "C'mon princess, its fine, but I guess you will have to stick around for part two!"

Clarke raised her eyebrow "There's a part two!"

"There is always a part two." The two walked silently down the road, occasionally looking into each other's eyes and smiling. Eventually the couple reached Clarke's apartment, it had taken them longer than it had the first time because they had to keep stopping to let Clarke catch her breath, but Bellamy didn't mind.

When Clarke got in the apartment she just slumped on the couch but Bellamy wandered off into Clarke's room. Clarke was curious to see what he was doing, but she didn't have the energy to get up and see for herself. Nevertheless Bellamy emerged from Clarkes room with her favourite pair of jogging bottoms and her extra-large t-shirt that she always wore.

Clarke couldn't contain her smile, she didn't even have to ask Bellamy for what she wanted, he already knew.

Bellamy helped her get changed from her uncomfortable hospital clothes into her cosy ones, but even he couldn't contain his hurt when he saw how badly Clarke was actually bruised. Most of her skin around her stomach was black, blue or purple; it damaged Bellamy to think that he could have hurt her even more than she already was by holding her too tight.

Bellamy and Clarke decided to resign to the couch and flick through the TV channels, Clarke wasn't really paying attention to the television until she saw a news channel with a picture of her face on. Bellamy looked up and saw the channel too. The two watched the channel in awe, they watched how they told the story of Clarke's accident. Clarke turned to face Bellamy "What happened to Raven?"

Bellamy was shocked by Clarke's question but he answered anyway "When she saw you on the ground motionless she immediately turned herself into the police!"

"Really," Bellamy nodded "Bell, I'm really tired I am going to bed!"

"Me too princess," Both Bellamy and Clarke stood up and as Clarke headed for her room Bellamy headed for the spare one. Clarke wanted him to stay with her but she knew he felt bad about hurting her before so she left him.

Clarke tossed and turned she couldn't sleep, she tried all the tricks in the book, but she couldn't sleep, so she made an executive decision. She climbed out of bed slowly and quietly, and made her way across to the spare room, when she opened the door, she could see Bellamy's eyes wide open "You couldn't sleep either," Clarke said worriedly.

"No but it's ok princess," Clarke took that answer as an invitation and climbed into bed next to Bellamy. "You comfy there princess!"

"Yeah Bell, it is perfect.!"


	10. Adaline

Clarke woke with a start, she had no idea where she was, but then she felt Bellamy's warmth against her back and she felt at home once again.

When Clarke woke up properly, Bellamy was nowhere to be found, she wandered out of the spare room and into the kitchen where Bellamy was singing a song "Ooooooooooohhhhhh, she is mine, nobody can touch her, but me. I will be with her forever!"

Bellamy finished the last leg of his song just to turn round and find Clarke lying on the ground in stitches "Bell, what the hell was that?"

"I was singing about you, princess, was it that hard to understand!"

Clarke shook her head still giggling after hearing how Bellamy sang, but Bellamy walked away from the cooking eggs and joined her on the floor "I think after all that laughing, you really are ready for part two!"

Clarke looked into his eyes nodding as she leant in for his lips. At first the kisses were soft and light but as Bellamy pressed harder Clarke matched him with equal force. The two were no kneeling on the floor, as they stood up Bellamy lifted Clarke into the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Bellamy carried Clarke to her room and placed her down on the bed as he took her shirt off and she took his off. It was hard work as soon after they had fallen asleep laced into each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavia banged on the door of Clarke's apartment "Hey Clarke, come to the door!"

Bellamy woke to hear a commotion coming from the front room, so he left Clarke in bed and wandered out to see who it was. He opened the door slightly to see his sister standing there angrily "I have been waiting here for five minutes!"

"Sorry O, we were preoccupied!"

A look of disgust flashed over Octavia's face "Don't want to, don't want to know!" Bellamy snickered as he went to wake Clarke up!

Clarke surfaced from her room with a smile on her face "Hey O, sorry we were preoc…."

"Don't tell me, ok" Clarke smiled over to Bellamy.

"So O, what are you doing here!" Bellamy smiled.

"Well I came to see how my best friend and brother were doing!" Octavia joked. "But it seems like you're doing fine!" Bellamy and Clarke both giggled at Octavia's slight humour "No, I'm actually here to see if you and Bell could take Adaline overnight, me and Lincoln need a night off!"

Bellamy looked as if he wanted to protest but before he could Clarke said "Sure we would love to!" With that Lincoln came through the door with Adaline and all of her things for the night. Who knew how much stuff babies needed? Bellamy and Clarke gasped, but Clarke took Adaline out of Lincoln's arms while Bellamy stood gobsmacked by the pile of stuff in the front room.

Octavia and Lincoln said their thanks and wandered out of the room hand in hand laughing at Bellamy's expression. Clarke looked over to Bellamy "Please can you put Adaline's stuff in the spare room." Bellamy nodded as his picked up all the stuff and trailed off to the spare room.

Bellamy spent a while putting up Adaline's portable cot and putting all the quilts and toys on to it. He found it very, very tiring. He finished with the cot and walked out into the living room but he had to stop at the sight he had just seen.

There sat his princess, with flowing, golden hair cradling a tiny little baby on the couch. Bellamy's heart began to ache, he had seen girls holding babies before but none of them every made his heart ache like this none of them had made him think "That woman there is the woman I want embracing my children!"

Bellamy was shocked he hadn't even realised what he was thinking, when Clarke looked up to see Bellamy staring at her "You ok Bell?"

Bellamy smirk flickered across his face as he resumed his place next to Clarke. He looked down to the little baby in Clarke's arms and thought "I want one, one that is half me and half Clarke, that baby would be bloody cute!"

Clarke saw him laughing to himself "What you laughing about Blake?"

"The future, our future!"


	11. Life

This chapter is just a short one!

A week had passed since Bellamy and Clarke had taken care of Adaline and it had become their natural routine to share a bed at night. Clarke always felt warm in Bellamy's arms and Bellamy could fall asleep to Clarke's gentle breathing. They fit together perfectly, but the last night had been different, Clarke couldn't stay still in Bellamy's arms, she was sweating, she was to warm and she didn't like. She held it in until she couldn't anymore; she jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet; she sat on the bathroom floor throwing up her dinner from the night before. After a while Bellamy came up behind her and tied her hair into an elastic "You ok there princess?" Bellamy said crouching next to her as his hand rubbed her back.

"No, I don't think so Bell!" She muttered, slightly looking up from the toilet.

Bellamy walked back into Clarke's room, he returned shortly with a blanket. He wrapped it around her shoulders; she looked into his dark eyes "You always know what I need."

"You also need a day off!" Clarke looked like she was about to protest, but she nodded slightly and leaned against the wall "Lucky for you, it's my day off too!" Clarke face flashed a semi-smile before she leant over the toilet to be sick again.

Bellamy and Clarke spent most of the day curled up in bed watching soppy films that Clarke liked. She had to run to the bathroom a few times but Bellamy was just as fast as her to hold her hair back "Hey you know princess you should probably take something for that," he grimaced as he pointed towards the toilet.

Clarke nodded up to Bellamy, but she knew exactly what her sickness was, of course she knew, it was her job to know. She was a midwife, Clarke knew that a life was forming inside of her, Clarke knew she was pregnant.


	12. Shopping

Clarke had recovered from her first blow of morning sickness and had managed to keep it under control when Bellamy was around. She knew she would have to tell him sometime, but she didn't know how he would react she didn't know whether he would want their baby.

The time had come for her first scan and she knew that Bellamy would never forgive her if he wasn't there, so she spent her whole day planning how she was going to tell him.

Bellamy arrived at their apartment late in the afternoon with a tired look on his face "Good day at work, Bell?"

He shook his head "No, how was your day princess?"

"I was sick again!" Clarke stated.

"I told you, that you needed to see a doctor about that!"

"That's the thing Bell; I know exactly what's wrong with me!"

"Well what's wrong princess, nothing to serious, is it?" Bellamy questioned worriedly.

Clarke stifled a laugh "No, nothing to serious!" She said allowing Bellamy's face to relax "I hope." She muttered to herself.

"Princess?" Bellamy inquired.

"I'm pregnant!" Clarke said a slight tone of worry in her voice.

"Really?" Bellamy said, apprehension filling his voice, Clarke nodded as she looked down to the floor "Really!" Bellamy said this time with joy filling his voice. He could see something in Clarke wasn't right so he walked up to her and put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up "Princess, we're having a baby!" She could see his old smirk fill his face as he pulled her up into a happy hug.

Bellamy was glad to see the smile back on Clarke's face "I love you Bell."

Bellamy smiled "I love you too, I love you both!" He said as he kneeled down so he was talking to Clarke's stomach.

The days passed and Clarke began to show more and more and her clothes were getting too tight for her "Belllllllllllll!" Clarke said sweetly as she plonked herself on the couch next to him.

"Yessssssss!" Bellamy said looking back into Clarke's sea blue eyes.

"I need to go shopping, please will you take me?" Clarke said putting on her best puppy dog face.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her and Clarke just began to pout more and more "Oh ok, sure what do you need?"

"Some new clothes for me and some things for little baby Blake in here!" She said gesturing to her stomach.

"Well I can't say no now can I!" Bellamy joked as Clarke shook her head and began to pull Bellamy off the couch.

Their town wasn't big but there were quite a few shops, however there was only one maternity and baby shop. The two trotted along hand it hand as the neared the shop talking about what they want their baby to look like "I want our baby to have your dark eyes!" Clarke laughed.

Bellamy chuckled "And I want our baby to have your gleaming blonde hair!" Bellamy said as he twiddled a piece of Clarke's hair between his fingers.

"That baby would be the most beautiful baby going, but imagine a baby with my eyes and your hair, now that baby would be a sight for sore eyes!"

The two laughed as Bellamy opened the door to the shop "Bellamy, Clarke what are you doing here?" Bellamy and Clarke looked to the dark haired girl standing with a baby in her arms.

"O, hey, we are just…"Clarke had never been able to lie before she didn't know why she could just tell her best friend she was pregnant.

Octavia had a puzzled look on her face "We are buying a birthday present for my gorgeous little niece you have there!" Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't a whole lie, and they did actually need to get Adaline a birthday present.

"Oh right yeah, I'm just getting some too, why don't you go and see Lincoln, Bell, he is over there somewhere." Bellamy nodded and wandered off over to Lincoln who was standing by a pile of tiny little baby sized shoes.

"Bell is such a bad liar!" Octavia stated.

Clarke's head shot straight up and she plastered on a confused look "What- what do you mean!"

"Oh c'mon Clarke, I can't believe you didn't just tell me!" Octavia laughed

"Tell you what O?" Clarke began to fidget and play around with a really cute baby onesie to the left of her.

"You're pregnant!" Octavia shouted a bit too loud, well loud enough for both Bellamy's and Lincoln's heads to shoot up.

"Wait how did you know?" Clarke questioned her friend's knowledge.

"I have been pregnant before you know, oh and that vest you're wearing is too tight and your skin is glowing. Basically I can see that you're pregnant!" Octavia laughed as she saw Clarke's face fall.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you O, I just didn't know how" Clarke said smiling at her friend.

"It's ok; I didn't tell Bell I was pregnant until I was four months pregnant." Clarke laughed and began to browse at the clothes with Octavia when Bellamy and Lincoln returned laughing probably about football or something like that.

"Hey O, we have to go!" Lincoln called to Octavia; she glanced down at her watch.

"Shoot, yes sorry guys speak to you all later!" She said as she put down the clothes and raced out with Adaline at her hip.

Bellamy and Clarke waved them off "Were do you think they're off too?" Clarke said looking up to Bellamy. He shrugged and pulled something from behind his back. Clarke's eyes filled with joy. It was the cutest thing Clarke had ever seen; it was a 2 pack of onesies both had a cute little teddy bear on, one in pink and one in green. "I love it!" Clarke said as she rushed off to buy it, Bellamy stood behind her and chuckled.

Clarke walked out of the shop with a bag in one hand and Bellamy's hand in the other "Hey Clarke when is the first scan?"

"Tomorrow!" Clarke said as she saw the terror that struck Bellamy's face.


	13. The news

Bellamy held Clarke's hand as they sat in the Maternity ward of the local hospital. They were both shaking from nerves. Clarke didn't know why, she had done this with other people a thousand times but she didn't think she would ever feel this way about her own.

Bellamy looked down to Clarke as she rested her head upon his shoulder, she was smiling but it wasn't her normal smile it was a worried smile. Of course he was worried too, but he had to be brave for her "Everything's going to be fine princess." Bellamy said trying not to let the panic fill his voice.

"Yeah I know Bell, I know!" She said as she put on a reassuring smile.

The sat for a few moments in silence not saying a word when the overhead speaker came to life "Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake to room 7 please, I repeat Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake to room 7 please!"

Clarke looked u to Bellamy as he rose from his seat offering his hand out for Clarke to hold. She took his hand and they walked along the busy corridor to room 7 where a doctor waited patiently.

Clarke nervously walked throw the slightly open door to see an expectant young woman standing before her "Hello my name is Doctor Bowden, but you can call me Fox, everyone else does." Clarke nodded before she extended her hand to shake Fox's.

Bellamy entered the room shortly after Clarke and also reached out to shake Fox's hand. "Right well its night to meet you both; if you would like to lie down on this bed for me please?" Fox said as she gestured towards the bed. Clarke walked shakily over to the bed and flung her legs up onto it and she let her back press lightly against the back of the chair. "So do you know how far gone you are?"

"Errmm, a couple of weeks I think!" Clarke said embarrassed that she didn't know.

"Nope, that's totally fine, this scan will tell us." Both Bellamy and Clarke nodded their heads and let out a sigh of relief. "Right you're Clarke, yes?" Clarke nodded at Fox's question.

"Well ok Clarke, I am going to just rub this gel on your stomach so if you don't mind could you raise your shirt?" Clarke acknowledged the doctors request and began to raise her shirt, her shaky hands barely able to grip to the hem of her red vest.

Fox began to rub the gel onto Clarkes stomach, it was cold and made her shiver which made Bellamy grip her hand harder, it made her stomach tingle like it was going numb, the sensation was strange and new but what came next was weirder . Fox began to trace Clarke's stomach with a strange looking machine that was hooked up to a computer like screen next to Clarke. It was uncomfortable for Clarke the way the machine moved over her stomach, it was a bizarre feeling being able to see it moving but not to be able to feel it move properly.

Fox's face lit up as she turned a knob on the computer screen "If you listen carefully you can hear a heartbeat!" Both Clarke and Bellamy leaned closer so that they could hear it.

A silent tear rolled down Bellamy's face "I love you princess!" He said squeezing Clarke's hand.

"I love you too Bell!" Clarke said as she turned to face Bellamy tears rolling down her face too "This is going to be prefect." They removed their eyes from each other's and returned to looking at the screen where an image of the baby had come up.

"If you look her you can see the tiny little legs that are beginning to form!" Fox said taking her eyes off the monitor and turning to face Clarke and Bellamy

Clarke and Bellamy smiled, but then Clarke noticed something her face began to fall "Dr Fox, why does our baby have 3 legs forming?"

Fox turned her face back to the monitor and she began pacing the machine over Clarke's stomach in all different places, she then turned the sound back up, it sounded different than last time. Fox stopped and turned to face Bellamy and Clarke who had looks of horror on their faces "Clarke, listen there is nothing to worry about, absolutely nothing!"

"Then what is that 3rd leg thing?" Clarke said terror striking her every word.

"Well actually there is a fourth leg too!" Bellamy's head shot up at Fox's remark.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Bellamy questioned.

"I mean you're having twins!"


	14. In the way

Clarke and Bellamy sat baffled at the news, Clarke felt a rush of something inside of her, and she didn't know what it was, whether it was a rush of exhilaration or whether it was a rush of anxiousness. She looked down to Bellamy who was sitting beside her with his head in his hands. She felt a pang of guilt that ached inside of her, she turned to wipe her tears but before she could raise her hand Bellamy was already holding it. She felt his warmth spread through her body as his usual smirk returned to his face.

The ache in her chest left her as Fox went on to explain "Well Clarke you are two and a half months pregnant, 6 and a half to go!" Fox breathed a sigh of relief as Clarke and Bellamy smiled "Your next scan will be in a couple of months, call if you have any questions, ok?" Bellamy and Clarke nodded as Fox turned back to the computer and started to mess about with the keypad.

Clarke pulled her shirt back down and was about to get off the bed when Fox turned back around and walked over to the bed "Here you go!" Fox handed Clarke the scan of her twins, she laughed slightly and passed to Bellamy who smiled and didn't say a word as she stared in awe at the scan of his twins, their twins.

Bellamy grabbed Clarke's hand and as they began to leave the room they heard Fox shout behind them "Good luck, but I doubt you two will need it!"

The two chuckled as they left the hospital, walking hand in hand, talking about all the fun they are going to have "You know we should probably call O, you know, she will be worried." Clarke suggested.

Bellamy pulled his phone out of his back pocket and dialled Octavia's number "Hey Bell I have been waiting for your call all day, how did it go, was everything ok, is there any problems, how are you feeling, how is Clarke?"

Octavia barely took a minute to breathe before Bellamy stopped her "Wow O, not too much at once, yes everything is fine and in 6 and a half months it's going to me, Clarke and our two gorgeous babies!"

"Oh ok, wait, what. Two gorgeous babies, what are you talking about?" Octavia questioned.

"O, are you really that stupid," Bellamy joked "Clarke is pregnant with twins.

"You are kidding me, double cuteness!" Clarke could hear Octavia's excitement and began to laugh and Bellamy began to laugh too.

"Got to go O, speak to you later." Bellamy chuckled putting the phone back in his pocket.

n - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over the next few weeks Clarke and Bellamy spent their time buying books and clothes with the same pattern but in different colours. They were both very excited, and nothing could bring them down from Cloud 9.

Clarke knew it was time for her second scan and she was so excited for it that they were 20 minutes early for their appointment. They sat in their seats shaking from excitement, when a familiar speaker called out their names.

They followed the hallway down to Room 7 like they had done the first time, they pushed open the door expecting to see a wide eyed Fox, but no, they saw a small young girl with flowing dark hair.

"Hi I'm Clarke, is Dr Fox here?" She said to the girl.

"No, she's not I'm afraid, she's ill, but anyway I'm Mel, I will do your scan today." The young girl said with a smug smile on her face.

"Oh ok!" Clarke said as she sat down on the bed, pulling her shirt up slightly. Bellamy sat down next to her not taking his eyes of the girl, he knew something wasn't right about her.

Mel poured the gel on Clarkes stomach with absolutely no notice, Clarke winced and Bellamy grasped her hand. Mel grabbed the monitor and rubbed it over her belly, with no consideration for Clarke at all "If you listen carefully you can hear their heartbeats!" Mel said and as Bellamy and Clarke leaned closer she turned the sound off so they could hear nothing "Ok here is baby scan photo, you're done!" Mel said passing Bellamy the photo.

Clarke wiped her belly, pulled her shirt down, jumped of the bed and out of the room "What the hell was that?" Bellamy said angrily.

"What was what?" Mel said putting a pout on.

"What was that, you with Clarke, why were you so mean, you don't even know her?" Bellamy said angrily.

"Yeah but I know her type, rich parents!" Mel said staring at her nails.

"Dead parents, you don't know half of what that women has been through." He said angrily.

"Doesn't matter, now out!" Mel said.

Bellamy exited the room to find Clarke standing outside "I'm sorry princess, that girl she's a bitch!"

"I know!" She said clasping Bellamy's hands in hers, stepping in front of him and leaning up to place a kiss on his lips, Bellamy felt her heat and he like it as he released her hands and pulled her closer, forgetting that their children were right in the middle.

As Clarke pulled back she began to laugh "Babies got in the way!" Bellamy laughed and took her hand and they walked out of the hospital, together.


End file.
